You're going to be a daddy! I think!
by XSapphirexXxRoseX
Summary: This is a SasoDei story. Deidara tells Sasori that he is pregnant, but it may not be his child as there could also be a possibility that the child belongs to Kakuzu. Mpreg and OOCness. This is written for Under Finger And Thumb.


This story is written for 'Under Finger And Thumb'.

Do not own any of the Naruto characters, wish I did though.

* * *

Sasori sighed as he relaxed into the soft couch and slowly let his eyelids close over. The Akatsuki base was quiet for once as most of the members where out doing missions, or they were like Deidara who was still in bed drowning in the nice warmth that the covers provide them. a little while later the peace that hardly befalls the base was broken.

"Sasori-Danna!" Was the first thing that he registered as a body landed on top of him. He slowly opens his dark green eyes to glare at the sky blue staring into his.

"What do you want, Dei?" Sasori shifted around a bit until he was sat comfortably with Deidara straddling his lap.

"Guess what, un?! Guess what, un?!" Deidara squealed out, as he began bouncing up and down on his lap like a hyper child that's been given sugar. Unfortunately this action caused Sasori's mind to drift off into naughty thoughts.

Sasori grinned up at Deidara with a twinkle in his eye, "How about we skip this guessing game and go straight towards the bedroom?" He asked as he placed his hands on Deidara's waist.

"No Danna, I want you to guess. Un."

"Fine, you finally agreed to my idea that we spend all weekends in bed?"

Deidara lightly hit Sasori's chest, "No even better. You're going to be a daddy! Un."

Sasori blinked, "Ok Dei, I'll listen properly now. What did you want to tell me?"

"That is what I wanted to tell you Danna. I'm able to have children for some magical reason. Un." Deidara grins.

"And it's definitely mine, right?"

"Umm, well I think it is, un."

Sasori pushed Deidara off of his lap, "What do you mean you think it is?"

Deidara blinked back the tears that surfaced in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Danna. I didn't mean to get drunk and then when I woke up in his bed I got scared, and I was to afraid to tell you, un."

Deidara broke down into heavy sobs, his hands curled up together on his lap and his head bowed as tears dripped down onto his hands. He was sat like that on the floor for a few minutes until he felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into the persons chest where he buried his head into the chest and fisted his hands into their shirt.

"Shh, its alright Dei, I forgive you, and I'm here for you, baby." Sasori continued to whisper soothing words until Deidara had quietly cried himself to sleep.

When Deidara woke up his head was resting on someone's clothed covered chest as they lay in bed and the person's hand stoked his hair. He carefully glanced up to see Sasori there relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Danna?"

"Yes Dei?"

"What do we do now?"

Sasori thought for a moment, " well, we wait till the baby is born and if its mine then its all good and we keep it. If its not mine but no-one is able to tell that I'm the father then we keep the child's real father a secret, but if its noticeable that the child is not mine we tell the real father that its his but we will raise it."

"So you're not going to leave me?"

"No Dei. You were drunk, I can't blame you when you were taken advantaged of. Who was it anyway?"

"Kakuzu" Deidara whispered and buried his head into Sasori's chest again, and Sasori went back to stroking his hair.

(8 months later)

Sasori was helping Deidara walk towards the kitchen as he was due any day now and still had really bad cravings. They were near the kitchen when Deidara stopped and leaned against the wall breathing heavily, as this was going on Tobi was walking past them coming from the kitchen.

"Dei-dei, why did you wet yourself?" Tobi asked with the curiosity of a young child.

Deidara looked down and noticed his waters had broke, he started to panic, his hand crushing Sasori's.

"Sasori the baby is coming. OMG SASORI THE BABY IS COMING! DO SOMETHING ISTEAD OF JUST STANDING THERE!!"

Sasori told Tobi to go and get one of Akatsuki's medics, as he was helping Deidara back to their room.

After four hours Sasori was allowed to re-enter his bedroom, as he got kicked out after half an hour of the labour. When he entered he noticed Deidara cleaned and sleeping on the bed peacefully, as the medic handed him a small baby wrapped up in a white blanket. He held the small bundle the same as one would hold glass.

He held his breath, as he looked the small baby over. Its skin was a pale cream colour; his eyes were both big and sky blue as the baby used them to look at him with curiosity. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at his, now proven, sons small patch of blood red hair.

He gave a small smile to his son, "Ryo. That is what we will call you."

He looked up to see that Deidara was awake and looking at him. Deidara gave him a small smile, which he returned.

Tobi had taken a picture of the small family a little while later, when he entered the room, which would sit on their shelf for a long time. Sasori was sat leaning against the headboard with Deidara sat in between his legs and leaning back to rest on Sasori's chest. The baby in Deidara's arms, while Sasori hand his loosely wrapped around Deidara's waist. Deidara having his tilted back a little, them both having a content smile on their faces as they stared at each other, not knowing that Tobi had just taken a picture of that moment.


End file.
